


Snake Bite

by mikodesjosuke



Category: JOJO的奇妙冒险
Genre: F/M, 乙女向 - Freeform
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-19
Updated: 2019-06-19
Packaged: 2020-05-14 20:05:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19280224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mikodesjosuke/pseuds/mikodesjosuke
Summary: 简单开车





	Snake Bite

那个男人在你面前摘下眼罩，他伸出鲜红的舌尖舔舐嘴唇。  
他是在思索着从何处下口的冷静的捕食者，同时因为膨胀的欲望而兴奋不能自抑。  
“梅洛尼……”你感受到危险的临近，却只能被他抵在墙上不能动弹。  
“别着急，女士，我们有一整晚的时间。”梅洛尼把金色长发捋到身后，他向你露出一个美丽的微笑。  
你为这个笑目眩神迷，同时意识到，梅洛尼根本不会听你说话。  
和他稍显阴柔的打扮不同，梅洛尼是个强势至极的男人，从搭讪开始他就一直在做自己想做的事情，你明白，他根本不会顾及你的意愿。  
果然，梅洛尼已经吻了上来，他的舌尖纠缠着你的，故意制造出暧昧的水声，同时他用膝盖强硬地顶开了你的双腿。  
你妄图出声阻止他，但你的话语还未到空气中就已被吞吃入腹，因为恐慌和缺氧的泪水溢出眼角。  
“你哭了。”梅洛尼用那种沉醉的语气绵绵地低语，他仔细地啄吻你的唇角，然后那柔软的舌尖蜿蜒爬行过你的脸庞，卷走了你脸颊上流淌的液体。  
梅洛尼闭上眼，似乎在品味你的泪水。  
喘着气的你看到他金色的睫毛轻微地颤动着，如同凤尾蝶的翅膀。  
“这个味道太棒了，我能尝到你对我的爱情(Amore)。”梅洛尼的眼睛忽然睁开了，其中浓烈的热情与怜爱几乎要刺伤你，他说，“所以，请你多为我哭一些吧，女士。我会尝尽你的泪水和你的爱。”  
他的话实在难以理解，说实话你无法理解眼前的人的任何一个行为，你推了推他，无力地说道：“别在这里，梅洛尼，至少别在这种地方。”  
你感觉自己一直被这个人操纵着，在酒吧里被搭讪也是，被梅洛尼从酒吧带出来到后街的小巷也是。  
现在梅洛尼同样没有理会你的哀求，他用那种令你不适的湿热眼神看着你良久，直到你被逼得稍微瑟缩，他才选择进攻——毫不温柔地再次亲吻你，但是这次你选择了反抗这个美丽的怪物。  
你咬了梅洛尼。  
铁锈味在彼此的口腔中扩散，似乎能够冲淡那股被梅洛尼刻意营造出的迷幻的湿热氛围。  
可梅洛尼没有因为疼痛而退缩哪怕一秒，他似乎饶有兴味地笑了一下，随后以更加粗鲁的方式吻你。  
这不是报复，而是支配的宣言。血的味道越来越浓，你感到某种被挤压、被碾碎的痛苦。  
梅洛尼仿佛是在宣示支配者还是他，你的反抗不过只是个情趣的玩笑。  
他的唇离开你的唇，带起念念不舍的血色透明丝线。  
“我饮了你的泪，你喝了我的血。”梅洛尼又露出了陶醉而狂热的神情，“太棒了。我太高兴了，我爱你。”你看到梅洛尼的眼底全是你，充满了你，他的嘴唇因为染了血变得更加鲜红。  
忽然，梅洛尼放低了语调，他轻轻说，“我们来玩一个游戏吧，女士。”  
“……什么？”你的脑袋因为缺氧而迟钝。  
他的手指从你的腰侧拂过，直到裸露的大腿，在光滑的皮肤上肆意滑动，撩起了你的裙摆。  
“不！梅洛尼！”你握住他的另一只手，“求你了，不要在这种地方……”  
“噢，我会不会做到那一步取决于你。”梅洛尼微笑着说，“别露出这样的表情，放心，这是个能让你舒服的游戏。”  
然后他蹲了下去，在你还没有反应过来的时候，那蛇一般的舌尖就爬上了你的大腿内侧。  
“嘶！”你下意识捂住嘴。  
炙热的湿滑的嘴唇与舌触摸大腿内侧娇嫩敏感的肌肤，你不住地颤抖起来，身体开始发热。  
“梅、梅洛尼……啊……”  
他没有理会你，而是继续向上直抵已经渗出蜜液的花心。  
梅洛尼好像笑了一下，呼出的热气扑在那个敏感的地方，这使你想要收紧双腿逃避，但梅洛尼的手强行地禁锢住了你，然后你感到他的舌尖轻轻地碰了上去，却滚烫到马上一股官能的电流瞬间贯穿了你的全身。  
羞耻和快感占据了你的心，一股热流却立刻从蜜壶里不住地涌出。  
“梅洛尼？！”你惊呼，却意外地发现自己的声音意外地甜美软绵。骗人，的吧……？  
“啾噜啾噜……”所以梅洛尼正在、正在舔舐……和他之前强势粗暴的举动不同，此时的梅洛尼的舌尖几乎是以一种试探般的温柔滑过你沾满了蜜液的贝肉，你的花心在不知不觉间滴下更多淫猥的爱液。  
你紧紧地咬住自己的手防止自己发出不知羞耻的呻吟。  
梅洛尼卷了卷舌头，你仿佛听到了什么吞咽的声音，随后他黏黏糊糊地说了什么。  
被快感占据了大部分意识你无法分辨他的话，仿佛所有神经都只在为被梅洛尼轻吻着的那个羞耻的分泌着爱液的地方服务，因为——  
梅洛尼侵入了，唾液和爱液不分彼此地融合，他的舌尖仿佛性器般侵入了你的花穴，如同肆意乱为的小蛇刺激你的花心分泌出更多的蜜液。  
“咕啾、咕啾、咕啾”  
比单纯地简单地性器插入更加色情粘腻，梅洛尼正在用嘴唇和舌来如此亲密地爱抚这个你自己都很少碰的地方，你因为这件事而羞耻，而在羞耻中快感却加倍地产生。  
好热、好热。  
梅洛尼突然从内壁抽出，你因此感到一点空虚的时候，他却十分坏心眼地在你的花核上轻咬一口。  
“啊！”疼痛伴随着几乎是十倍的快感从尾椎骨窜上，你不住地向后扬起头。  
这个动作好像是将你自己奉献给了梅洛尼，他用舌尖挑逗了那变硬了微微颤抖的小核，又引得你的腿一阵痉挛。  
好舒服、好舒服……怎么回事……  
梅洛尼吞下了你的爱液。  
“梅洛尼……不要……”你靠着墙呻吟。  
梅洛尼站起身，你看见他的脸颊旁金发微乱，他眼里都是刻骨要把你吞下的情欲，他得意地骄横地笑着，鲜红的舌尖舔过残留着亮晶晶汁液的唇角。  
“您开心吗？”毫无征兆地，他的手指陷入了你已湿透的、沾着他的唾液的贝肉，他看到倒吸一口气的你说道，“我玩的开心极了。”  
“梅洛尼！”你抓住他的手臂，“不要！”  
“看来小姐玩的很开心呢。”他凑近你，从他那纯净的宝石般又与野兽类似的眼睛里，你看到了表情陶醉下流的自己的脸，“您的表情太棒了。”  
梅洛尼的手指模拟性交般，摩擦、突入，在里面粗暴地搅拌。  
过多的爱液淫猥地沿着大腿流下。  
“梅洛尼！梅洛尼！”过于密集的快感轰炸让羞耻的感情都来不及酝酿，你只能无助地一次又一次呼喊男人的名字。  
他爱怜地、宠溺地注视你，他的声线仿佛是在诱惑夏娃的蛇般酥麻着鼓动你的耳膜，“去吧——我的小姐。”  
“！！”在那话语落下的一刻，梅洛尼的手指掐住了发胀的阴核，你的意识短暂地涣散，只剩一片空白，你的全身因为快乐的电流小幅地颤抖。  
思考——一片空白。  
在灭顶的快感里，你的眼里只有梅洛尼残忍又美丽的脸庞。  
过了很长一段时间，那不断持续的快感才渐渐消歇，高潮的余韵带来了满身的倦怠感。  
“哈……”你呼出的空气烫的吓人，而梅洛尼从始至终饱含着爱意看着你，“混蛋……”你咬着牙骂他，“梅洛尼你真是个混蛋。”  
然后，眼前这个男人再一次无视了你的话，他自顾自地说：“这个游戏结束了。”梅洛尼笑了，像个国王，“看来是我的胜利呢。”  
你不能忍耐地说：“别自说自话了，梅洛尼！”  
梅洛尼慢条斯理地把金色长发别到耳后，他把沾着你的爱液的手指放到唇边，用舌尖去舔舐。  
“我们来玩下一个游戏吧，小姐。”


End file.
